This invention relates generally to meconium removal from infants and more particularly concerns improved method and apparatus for such removal.
The problem of meconium removal from infant's lungs and air ways occurs for example when infants are stressed during birth. If not thoroughly removed, the remanent meconium can lead to infection, lung damage, and breathing difficulty. There is need for method and apparatus to insure such removal.